V.W.A.T.
Vampiric Weaponry and Advanced Tactics, otherwise known as V.W.A.T., is a secret military organization acting as the United States of America's sanctioned supernatural extermination division. All members come from other areas of the military due to their exceptional skill and/or encounters with the supernatural. Located below the Ft. Belvoir military base in Virginia, it is a top secret known only to a select few in the government. All its members are human or cyborg with special exceptions for various reasons. The Organization V.W.A.T. was founded by a special committee on order from President Lyndon B. Johnson on April 14 of 1964. Seeing the growing supernatural threat to the country culminate with the "magic bullet" used to kill President John F. Kennedy, General Harold Burman of the United States Armed Forces was placed in charge of the new organization. The primary mission for the organization is the containment and destruction of offensive supernatural creatures, typically vampires. While they have cleared certain individuals (mainly Advanced Humans and mages), they rarely compromise their mission and aim to kill all hostiles they encounter. A secondary mission is on expanding the knowledge of the supernatural through research, often calling for capture over kill. Facilities in the fourth level of the base equipped to handle containment for most common supernatural beings. Its weaponry is standard issue military equipment, as well as specialized equipment developed by the group's scientists to fight against monsters. Standard bullets are often replaced with silver and/or blessed variants for their ability to more greatly harm the unholy. A special spray was also developed in order to mask a human's scent. Many of the soldiers also wear specialized body armor in order to deafen their heartbeat from vampire's hearing and allow them an aspect of stealth during battle. Convicts, however, are allowed the use of whatever weaponry they feel most comfortable with. Certain soldiers also choose to use equipment not normally provided by the military, either. Its members are made up of primarily United States military forces and death row criminals from around the country. Generally, a soldier is selected for employment because of their exceptional performance in the field or encounters with the supernatural. While criminals are often the go-to for field missions, the leadership always makes sure to have more soldiers on base at any time than criminals. At present, however, several unconventional agents are on staff, including an immortal Greek warrior and Japanese exchange operative. While not members of the military, V.W.A.T. employs several contacts who are experts in various fields of the mythical and supernatural as contacts and references for various missions. They also have a good working relationship with True Cross and various other world organizations. Convicts wear special security collars to ensure their obedience. The collars, controlled by specialized remotes, can deliver varying levels of electric shock to the criminals, as well as track their movements. A speaker can also allow for two way communications. The require a specialized key on the director's remote to remove. History V.W.A.T. was first commissioned in 1964 by President Lyndon B. Johnson following the assassination of President John Kennedy with General Henry Burman placed in charge. Stationed in an unused area of Ft. Jay, New York, their first major case was investigating the cause behind the Pacific Air Lines Flight 773 crash. Through their work, they were able to find evidence that the suicidal passenger that instigated the tragedy was under the influence of some supernatural entity, though the specifics are still unknown. Not long after in that same year, mass closings of military bases forced the organization to move to a location in South Dakota. This did little to affect their performance, however. During Pope Paul VI's first visit to America in 1965, True Cross was assigned to help with security. Meeting V.W.A.T. operatives to sort out the details, the two organizations work in tandem to protect the pope, continuing good relations to this day. 1966 marks the first instance of V.W.A.T. providing international aid to others. Requesting help in the Beaumont Children Disappearance, Australia's A.M.E.B. asked for the Americans' assistance in trying to solve the case. Though it remains unsolved, the two groups established a good working relationship from that day forth. In 1968, V.W.A.T. was once again forced to move, this time to Vermont. It is around this time that General Burman begins dealing with the supernatural creatures, as the organization is simply too underfunded and spread too thin to fully handle all problems they could be forced to deal with. During investigation of the Weather Underground group in 1971, the first solid proof of a "shadow organization" comes to light. Eventually known as Cimmerian, they would plague the organization for years to come. In addition, it is discovered by the CIA that Burman has become a vampire, as well as a number of other high ranking members of V.W.A.T. For two months, the military battles the super powered traitors, eventually defeating them. Burman and other vampires are executed on the spot, while others are court martialed. While still performing their duties, V.W.A.T. is left in control of the CIA for the time being and greatly weakened. In 1973, with the organization moved to a temporary location in Chicago, Colonel Edward Newgate assumes control of V.W.A.T., helping it to repair its legacy and rebuild itself from the disasters caused by Burman. It was during this first year that V.W.A.T. received a true test of its abilities. An unusually long solar eclipse caused many magical and supernatural beings to become empowered, causing incidents around the country and the world. Dispatching their entire active forces with aid from the military and other international organizations, V.W.A.T. coordinated the efforts to quell the disturbances and, effectively, saved the world. In 1975, the organization quickly reclaiming its credibility under Newgate's leadership, V.W.A.T. was asked for assistance once again by A.M.E.B., as well as England's S.A.S. On December 1, after increased funding and new respect for the once corrupted group, President Ford moved the organization to its permanent location below Ft. Belvoir, Virginia. It was secretly constructed during renovations to the base at the time, the sprawling complex seen today being the top priority and completed ahead of schedule of the actual base. In 1979, Canada's S.R.R.D. requests aid after a solar eclipse leads to numerous amateur conjurers summoned dangerous creatures. In 1980, due to large casualty numbers, Colonel Edward proposed the idea of using death row inmates as improvised soldiers. Seeing the need to cut down on deaths of their own military, this idea is approved on a trial basis. V.W.A.T. soldier casualties drop by 76% within the first year. By 1982, it is approved as a full part of the organization, with portions of the third level of the base converted into holding cells. V.W.A.T. begins to make domestic matters its greatest priority in 1985. They begin hunting the supernatural more thoroughly in America and are less inclined to meddle in international affairs without cause or request. The normal military has still yet to adopt this policy. 1988 is notable for being a year where absolutely nothing happened. It was a welcome peace to an otherwise hectic few years. In 1994, V.W.A.T. establishes a branch of their Research and Development dedicated solely to observing the meteorological events of the world to try and track the changes of magical anomalies and unnatural weather patterns. After many years of service, Colonel Newgate retires in 1998. He dies peacefully two years later. Major James Steeler, a Vietnam War veteran, takes charge. In 2012, V.W.A.T. scientists developed a "super serum" for its soldiers. Expensive to make and temporary at best, it is shelved, though still deployed in times of need by its best operatives. In 2014, the Greek warrior of legend Achilles is revived from death by a powerful necromancer. The magician killed by V.W.A.T. operatives, the immortal is taken into custody and run through a variety of tests to try and use her regeneration powers for their operatives. Though tests fail, she is cleared and allowed into the criminal population, now working for the organization. This is also the year that J.N.V.D.O. agent Yuu Kasuga joins the organization in a soldier exchange program with Japan. During transport to base, she and medic Claire Kelly are ambushed by a terrorist organization known only as the Sons of Fenrir. Though they survive, all hostiles were either killed or escaped. CIA operatives arrive to tour the base. Secretly, they are attempting to locate any potential candidates for treason, based on intelligence indicating remnants of Burman's soldiers may still be part of the organization. Though he is told not to reveal this information to anyone, Steeler tells a select few of his trusted soldiers of this and informs them to report any suspicious behavior to him directly. On October 31, a freak power outage releases the locks on the cell doors of level three. A riot ensues, with numerous casualities on both sides. Only the efforts of Eleanor Harkness, Brandon Cole, and Claire Kelly were able to restore power and defeat ---. Steeler, having returned home early to fend off Halloween pranks, was unable to respond to the situation. On January 5 of 2015, Major Steeler is relieved of command for dereliction of duty. Base of Operations V.W.A.T. has full dominion over the entirety of the United States of America and its territories. Though it has changed locations many times, it is now permanently located underneath Ft. Belvoir, Virginia. The compound is composed of five levels. The first is a reception area, as well as the location of the director's office, within which is a secret passage to the surface behind the bookcase. The second is composed mainly of maintenance, human resources, and various other services necessary to keep the base running. The third is the living quarters for both soldiers and criminals, as well as providing many forms of entertainment and recreation for those living on base, as well as the infirmary. The fourth floor contains the Research and Development laboratories and holding cells for supernatural specimens. The fifth floor, kept secret from the majority of the base, contains the generator system for the entire base. It is powered by will-o'-wisps contained in a field designed to use their excess energy. Game V.W.A.T. characters are divided into two classes: Soldier and Criminal. Soldiers are military personnel working for the base. They are often field leaders on missions and are given authority over the criminals. Criminals vary in all ways imaginable, and are generally under the discretion of soldiers. Criminals with good behavior are allowed more freedom around the base, though are still required to wear their collars. After amassing enough Souls, a criminal can buy their freedom from the organization and be pardoned of all crimes before that point in time. Members As previously discussed, members are divided into soldiers and criminals. Soldiers are ranked the same way as normal American soldiers, while criminals are only criminals. Though prejudice does exist between the groups, a good number see no real division between them and commingle as they please. Soldiers found abusing the criminals are punished harshly. Notable Members *James Steeler: Former director of V.W.A.T. *Reese Fletcher: Secretary to the director. Member of Steeler's inner circle. *Eleanor Harkness: Spy and field agent. Member of Steeler's inner circle. *Brandon Cole: Archer and field agent. Member of Steeler's inner circle. *Roy Dimarcurio: Field agent. Member of Steeler's inner circle. *Gary Stu: Exceptional soldier. Member of Steeler's inner circle. Trivia *The organization is partly based on DC Comics' Suicide Squad. Gallery VWATmap1.jpg|Map of the first floor. VWATmap2.jpg|Map of the second floor. VWATmap3-1.jpg|Map of the third floor main area. VWATmap3-2.jpg|Map of the third floor prison cells. VWATmap3-3.jpg|Map of the third floor barracks and infirmary. VWATmap4.jpg|Map of the fourth floor. VWATmap5.jpg|Map of the fifth floor. Category:Story Category:Organization